


Later

by Merfilly



Category: Highlander - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hanukkah, Jewish Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Connor watches her lighting the candle.
Relationships: Rachel Ellenstein & Connor MacLeod
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gryphonrhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/gifts).



Connor stood in the doorway after Rachel lit the night's candle. He found her quiet joy at being able to do so soothing to his conscience. Eventually, he needed to find her people, give her into their care. His life was no place for a child, even an orphan such as she was.

The quiet whisper of her prayer was just as soothing as her joy, and he found himself putting off the search once more. It was winter, and any of her people he found would find another mouth to feed a burden.

Later, he promised, going to her.


End file.
